Shadow Wars Part II: Resurgence
by metforce
Summary: The Dark Queen Raven has ascended her throne. Now the others need to regroup and find a way to defeat their former friend. Alliances will be forged, but will there be resurgence?
1. Chapter 1

**Shadow Wars Part II: Resurgance**

The Dark Queen (Raven) has ascended her throne. Now the others need to regroup and find a way to defeat their former friend. Alliances will be forged, but will there be resurgence? Rated M for language and adult situations. BBxTer&RobxSF, Titans not mine.

**Chapter I: Back to the Graveyard**

Beast Boy circled over the massive lines of gravestones that made up the city's main cemetery. The stones glowed eerily in the dark. Terra clung tightly onto Beast Boy's large eagle form. Lightning flashed in the distance as the storm Raven had summoned ran off shore and into the sea. Terra shivered violently as they sliced through the chilly night air.

Beast Boy chose an open area and quickly flew to it. He steadied himself over the ground with a few flaps of his wings allowing Terra to slide off his back and onto the wet grass. Beast Boy morphed back into his human form upon landing. He quickly scanned the dimly lit cemetery desperately seeking a familiar crypt.

Terra wrapped her arms around herself as she continued to shiver in the cool night air. She was drenched, defeated and horrified at her boyfriend's choice of landing areas. Beast Boy took no notice of her discomfort as he finally spied the crypt of Gregory's dead parents. He quickly walked over and inspected the slab then sighed in relief noting it was undisturbed. Beast Boy bent over and inspected the writing engraved on the side then traced his fingers along the time-worn letters like Raven had done for so many nights not long ago. His head was still swimming from the beating Gregory had given him.

"What are you doing?" Terra asked in horror as she watched Beast Boy inspect the crypt.

"Terra," he began slowly. "It's going to get ugly in a few minutes when Robin gets here. Please promise me that you won't get angry with me for keeping secrets from you." He turned and looked desperately into her eyes. They were sad and foreboding; Terra shivered in anticipation. What would he reveal?

"Just promise me, please," Beast Boy's voice tailed off.

Terra walked towards Beast Boy then knelt down and wrapped her arms around him. "I promise," she said in a hushed voice. Beast Boy's head fell forward and Terra swore she saw a flash of a tear drop fall into the wet grass.

Starfire descended into the graveyard, her arms still wrapped around Robin's chest. The pair landed softly in the open grass. Beast Boy drew a deep breath then stood up and took several steps towards them.

Robin was furious. He was nearly hyperventilating. Loosing, to anybody, was not something he accepted well.

"We've got to go back!" he screamed at the others.

"That's an incredibly dumb idea," Beast Boy replied.

"What the hell are you talking about," Robin screamed. "Your best friend is down, and you're not going to do anything?"

"And our other best friend just kicked our ass," Beast Boy countered. The girls remained silent as the boys squared off.

"She's no friend of ours anymore," Robin said spitefully. "She's going down if I can help it."

"How the hell are you going to do that boy genius," Beast Boy replied. "If you get ten feet from her you're going to be curled up in a ball screaming like a baby. That thing she's on is a monster."

"It's a Nightmare dumb ass," Robin said in exasperation. "We saw them in Hades remember?"

"I remember," Beast Boy countered. "And I also remember you can't get near those things, they're too powerful."

"Guys," Terra finally found enough courage to try and put a stop to their argument. "This is getting us nowhere."

"I'm going back," Robin interrupted not wanting anyone else to tread on his leadership. "Who's with me?'

Silence ensued as the others refused to respond. Robin turned to Starfire hoping for support. She looked down and shook her head slowly.

Robin raised his hand and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "All right, I'm sorry I blew my cool."

"That's ok," Beast Boy said apologetically.

Robin looked at Beast Boy; his eyes still burning with rage. "Who's Gregory?"

Beast Boy looked down unable to keep eye contact.

"The boy that attacked us, he said you knew him," Robin continued. "Well?"

The others were focused on him. "We've met before," Beast Boy meekly replied. "Me and Raven fought him here in the cemetery, months ago. I thought he was gone."

"What do you mean? Neither of you said anything about this to the rest of us." Robin demanded an explanation.

"Raven didn't want to involve the rest of you," Beast Boy explained. "And I guess we never brought it up."

"Wait a minute," Terra interrupted. "Start at the beginning."

Robin folded his arms across his chest and glared at his friend. Beast Boy drew in a deep breath before he began.

"Gregory sent me a note with a picture in it. Two people I never saw before; a couple. But I recognized them, it was weird." Beast Boy paused again. "I had to see him, but I had to do it alone, at least that's what the note said."

"That was not wise," Starfire interrupted.

"I know, but I checked the place out, some abandon row house on the east side; worst neighborhood I've ever seen. He was there, by himself, but it was like he knew I was coming, he always seems to know what's going to happen before it does."

"Maybe that's one of his powers," Terra added.

"He said we had something in common," Beast Boy continued. "Both his parents and mine died when we were young." The others stared in stunned silence. "I never told anyone about that, except Raven. I guess I never really accepted it." Beast Boy's eyes filled with tears. He pushed on; he wasn't going to cry in front of everyone.

"Gregory said the picture was of my parents when they were in college, before I was born. He said he was a necromancer, a speaker with the dead, and that he could contact them. He did some weird kind of spell," Beast Boy paused as he replayed the moment in his head. "And I saw them, my parents, in the deadlights."

The others remained silent. A breeze blew across the cemetery causing deep creaking in the large trees surrounding them.

"Gregory said he could contact them if he had one of Raven's books," Beast Boy continued. "I couldn't help myself and that's when Raven caught me."

"In her room?" Robin asked.

"Yes," Beast Boy replied. "She insisted I take her to him. Raven didn't want to involve the rest of you. She said there was nothing to this Gregory and she'd make short work of him." Beast Boy let out a short laugh. "That was a big mistake, it almost killed her."

"What?" Robin interrupted. "The two of you couldn't take him? He wasn't much back at the Tower."

Beast Boy frowned in anger. "It was just him and Raven."

"You bailed on your partner?" Robin said in disbelief. "You never run off under any circumstances, no matter what!"

"I couldn't help it," Beast Boy countered. "Let's see you stand up to your parents' ghosts you little twerp. And I DID come back. I don't know what happened between Gregory and Raven but she was pretty messed up when I got here. Gregory had her laid out on his parents' crypt. I'm sure he was going to sacrifice her. Then I jumped him and he disappeared."

"What do you mean?" Terra asked.

"I don't know. One instant he was under me and the next he was gone."

Robin stared at his friend. "You never should have gotten mixed up with him."

Beast Boy looked at Robin with a mixture of frustration and anger. "I couldn't help it, ok!"

"Yes you could have. You knew he was evil. You should have stayed away."

"It's always black and white with you, isn't it?" Beast Boy countered.

"Always."

Beast Boy clenched his fists in anger. Robin would never understand. None of them would. The lure of his parents had overwhelmed all of his senses. He felt a soft hand fall on his shoulder. He turned and saw Terra. Her blue eyes glistened in the dim light, strands of her long blond hair waved lightly across her face.

"It's ok," she whispered to him.

Robin continued to glare at Beast Boy. He could not forgive his involvement with this character and its consequences. Terra would take his side. To his surprise he saw Starfire walk over to Beast Boy and lay her hand on him also. Great, now everyone was synched to Beast Boy's sappy story.

"We'll fix your mistake," Robin said coldly. He was met with the glaring eyes of the others. "We need to talk to Morpheus."

"Why?" Starfire inquired. This was a curious choice in her mind.

"Because Cyborg said that Morpheus gave Raven the Nightmare," Robin explained.

"When did he tell you that?" Beast Boy asked unsure when this could have happened.

"Cyborg told me right before he fell," Robin replied sullenly.

"Who's Morpheus?" Terra asked as she desperately tried to follow the others conversation.

"God of Dreams; an immortal," Robin explained. "He abducted Raven awhile back. Come on we can explain before we get there."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II: The Gateway**

Robin held up his electric lantern. He looked over to the others; their eyes glistened in the dark cavern. In front of him was the opening into the realm of the underworld. The star field pattern played on hypnotically before him.

"One of you take the lamp before we go in," Robin's voice echoed in the cavern.

Terra stepped up and took it from him.

"Is everyone ready?" Robin inquired. The others nodded. "Ok Starfire, you know what to do when we get in there." Starfire nodded affirmative.

"What's in there?" Terra asked.

"Cerberus," Beast Boy replied. "Don't worry. Starfire got us past him the last time," Beast Boy smiled as he replayed their last encounter with the three-headed monster.

"What's a Cerberus?" Terra said unsure what the others were referring to.

"It's hard to describe." Beast Boy answered. "You'll see when we get in there."

"All right let's go already," Robin said impatiently.

The remaining Titans stepped through the gateway and passed into the realm of the underworld. An eerie light filled the large cavernous room. Six pairs of eyes reflected in the gloom. Cerberus, the guardian to the gates of hell, stepped forward and into the light.

The beast stood at least ten feet tall at the shoulders. Cerberus' coat was black and mangled. Each of his heads was a ghastly abomination. The left head had sickly yellow eyes, the middle glowing white with dilated pupils set at odd angles from each other, the right head's eyes were blood red. The mouth of the middle head was covered with a white froth that dripped onto the cavern floor; its saliva hissed and steamed as it hit the floor. The left head's mouth was full of crooked jagged teeth that stuck out at odd angles.

Terra dropped the electric lantern that Robin had asked her to hold when she saw the dog-like beast in front of them. It hit the floor of the cavern with a loud clank as the light sputtered out leaving only the dull gloom illuminating the scene.

"Oh my god, oh my god," Terra quickly said to herself in a harsh whisper. Her eyes opened wide in horror. She retreated from the beast standing before them until her back was against the cavern wall before burying her head in her hands.

Beast Boy quickly retreated to her. She was hyperventilating. "What's the matter Terra," he said as he gently laid his hand on her cowering body. She gasped and then grabbed Beast Boy's arm.

"I hate dogs, I hate them," she said in a strained whisper. "Keep it away from me, please." She quickly latched onto him and he squeezed her close to him. He could feel her heart racing in her chest.

"Don't worry," Beast Boy whispered to her. "Starfire will take care of him. We'll be out of here in a minute."

Starfire rose up into the air and flew towards the beast. Cerberus could see her approaching. He recognized her immediately and yelped in anticipation awaiting her friendly affection.

"HALT!"

The others turned towards the voice as Morpheus stepped out of the shadows. The young immortal wore a white muscle shirt, a dark pair of jeans and high black leather boots. Starfire stood motionless in the air as instructed. Robin fixed his glaring eyes on Morpheus' thin frame.

"Sit Cerberus." The monster did as instructed and then whined lightly in protest.

"We need to talk," Robin stepped towards Morpheus.

Morpheus held his hand up. "You may not pass, turn around and go home," he said coldly.

"We can't," Robin continued. "Something's happened to Raven. She's turned against us."

"This is a mortal matter, we can not be involved," Morpheus quickly replied.

"You are involved," Robin countered. "You're the one who gave Raven the Nightmare. That's what turned her." Robin could feel his temper build.

"You are mistaken," Morpheus countered as he stepped forward out of the shadows. "We've had nothing to do with what has happened. Be gone!"

"Listen," Robin replied through clenched teeth. "Raven wouldn't do this on her own. You gave her that Nightmare and you caused this problem, now you need to fix it."

Morpheus glared at Robin; his eyes began to twinkle in the gloom. They were within a few feet of each other now. "The Nightmare sought her out, and she willingly accepted its services. We can do nothing in these matters. It is not me who caused this problem and it will not be me who fixes it," Morpheus said with a slight tinge of arrogance.

"You bastard," Robin said under his breath. He stepped forward and quickly drove his right fist into Morpheus' face. The immortal spun around and fell to the ground on all fours.

Cerberus howled in protest then stood up and bounded forward in Morpheus' defense. Robin turned to face the lumbering beast but was suddenly scooped up by a diving Starfire and whisked to the back of the cavern. Cerberus grunted in frustration then reset his feet and slowly closed in on his prey.

Starfire's eyes began to glow fluorescent green as she prepared to defend her friends. Robin quickly pulled out his bow staff; a fight was just what he wanted.

"ENOUGH!" Morpheus' voice boomed through the cavern. Cerberus bowed his head and scrunched backwards upon hearing the young immortal's command. The other Titans' turned to see Morpheus slowly stand up and turn around. Blood flowed freely from his nose and stained his shirt. Robin smiled with great satisfaction.

Morpheus reached up and wiped the blood with the back of his hand. His eyes began to glow with a bright purple light.

The ground between Morpheus and the Titans opened into a gaping chasm. A bright orange light emanated from it and wailing screams filled the cavern as the temperature rose. Morpheus leapeded over the gap and landed softly in front of them.

"Leave now or be cast into the fiery pits of hell," he hissed. His purple eyes glared at them as blood continued to stream down his face. Behind him Cerberus cowered and whimpered.

Robin held his ground unaffected by Morpheus' threat. "Come on, let's go. He won't help us." Robin folded his bow staff and turned to exit the cavern. Beast Boy and Terra quickly followed. Starfire lingered for another moment looking at Morpheus. He blinked as his eyes began to fade then broke eye contact with her and looked down.

"Morpheus, why won't you help us?" Starfire said softly.

Morpheus looked up then shook his head. "I can't. I'm sorry." He turned away from her and folded his hands across his chest. Starfire sighed then turned to follow her friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III: Consummation**

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" Raven's voice thundered as Gregory's half naked body stumbled through her door and into the hallway. Clothes and a boot flew at him. He ducked as they smashed into the wall above his head. Raven's door slid closed.

Raven stood naked in her room panting in anger and frustration. She had no idea how she was going to conceive her children with that freak. He was dirty, smelly, ugly, clumsy and stupid. She groaned in agony and headed for her shower.

Raven slammed the door to her bathroom and quickly got in the shower. She turned it on then jumped backwards as the cold water hit her body. The water slowly warmed up. She sampled it with her hand waiting for it to reach the ideal temperature before plunging in. Clean, she had to get the dirt from that foul Gregory off of her. She grabbed her body wash and scrubbed herself until she was raw then stood under the water and let it wash over her body as she listened to it fall down the drain.

Raven closed her eyes just standing under the shower for the longest time slowly breathing in the steamy air. She laughed to herself. How many times had she tried this before only to be thwarted when the hot water ran out? The tower was all hers and soon the city would be and then the world.

Raven reached out and turned off the water. She stood there as the last of the water trickled down the drain. Isolated drops fell from her shimmering body and plopped onto the shower floor. She reached up and wrung out the excess water from her dark hair. It hit the floor with a splash then trickled down the drain.

She stepped out of the shower and approached the steamed mirror. With her one hand she swabbed out a rough circle. She lowered her head to get a good look at herself. Raven reached back with her hand and pushed her hair back from her face and smiled. Her purple eyes were gone, in their place were dull yellow disks sliced with narrow black vertical slits. Black stripes were splashed across her arms and chest.

A sly smile crossed her face. The others would be stunned with her new appearance. She was Atra Regina (the Dark Queen); they would be forever sorry they had crossed her.

Raven swam easily in her newly resurgent dark powers. When her former friends were gone she would bear her children and rule this realm bringing sorrow and despair to its inhabitants. It would be glorious. She had chosen a special place in hell for each of former friends, though she wasn't sure exactly what to do with BB and Terra. Whatever it would be she was sure it would be pleasing, to her!

"Gregory," she sneered to herself. He was still useful to her. She couldn't wait until she could get rid of him. Neither of them really trusted each other. He would try to get the book of the dead and run off as soon as he could. It was hidden from him for now. Raven would teach him the spells he would need. In return he would tell her when her friends would return. Heroes were so predictable. Raven wondered how the villains they faced hadn't been more successful. This evil stuff was easy, and fun. She laughed to herself as she anticipated the next meeting with her former friends. It would be all over very soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV: An Alliance With The East**

Beast Boy sat at the large table in the Titans East Tower. The others had just about agreed on a plan to rescue Cyborg. Beast Boy folded his arms across his chest. The whole plan seemed off to him, but he was the only on who felt that way.

"Ok, so how do you know Cyborg is still alive," Bumble Bee inquired.

"We checked his process transmitter," Robin replied. "It's on so he's still alive as far as we can tell."

"And our global positioning system says he's still in the Tower," Speedy chimed in.

"It's a trap," Beast Boy interrupted. "Why would Raven make it so easy for us to see that Cyborg was alive and in the Tower?"

"Raven isn't the most technologically advanced person in our group," Robin patiently explained. Beast Boy had been the only person opposed to their plan. "She probably doesn't realize Cyborg's processor has a transmitter to link it with the Tower's main computer."

Beast Boy retreated into a moody silence. He was heavily out voted and had decided to let the others move forward since he really couldn't come up with a feasible alternative.

"This isn't going to go well," he muttered under his breath.

"Beast Boy," Terra spoke up trying to reassure him. "All we have to do is keep Raven and Gregory occupied while the others get in the Tower and free Cyborg. There'll be six of us against only two of them; it'll be easy."

"There will be three of them," Beast Boy gently corrected her. "Raven has her Nightmare, remember? We'll have to be careful not to get too close. And who knows what Gregory will conjure up. The worst part is that they'll know we're coming so we can't surprise them."

"Do you have a better plan?" Aqualad spoke up.

"No, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't reconsider the one we've got," Beast Boy countered.

"Don't worry Beast Boy," Aqualad tried to reassure him. "Starfire, Robin and I will get in and out as quick as we can. So you won't have to hold them for long."

"Once we get Cyborg out we can activate the Tower defenses and hopefully take Raven and Gregory down," Robin laid out the last of their plan.

Beast Boy retreated into a gloomy resignation.

"_Que pasa con senor Beast Boy?_" Mas said to Minos.

His brother looked at him and shrugged his shoulders. "_Yo no say. Esta asustado_." The boys began to chuckle with one another as the others looked on.

Beast Boy became enraged. "I am not scared you little twerps. You'll be sorry you ever accepted this mission."

Mas and Minos became silent as the others looked on uncomfortably after Beast Boy's violent outburst.

"_Esta loco_," Mas whispered to his stunned brother.

"Hello," Beast Boy shouted. "I'm right here! Do you think I can't hear you?" Another awkward silence followed

"Ok," Robin finally spoke up. "Stop fighting. We've got to work together if this is going to work."

"We're all with you on this guys," Bumble Bee continued. "Who's in charge of the groups?"

"I think I've got my group covered," Robin answered. "And I think Beast Boy should take the other."

"What?" Beast Boy sat stunned at Robin's selection. "I think this plan has failure written all over it. Why are you putting me in charge of it?"

"Because you're the only one who thinks that it won't work," Robin coolly answered him. "You'll be the most cautious; there'll be less chance of any problems."

Beast Boy sighed to himself. There was no fighting it anymore; he became resigned to his fate, and defeat.

"When should we go?" Bumble Bee inquired.

"Soon," Robin replied. "Speedy and I have a few things we need to get ready before we go."

"All right," Bumble Bee said. "Let's get some rest."

The others stood up from the table and left. Beast Boy remained seated swiveling in his chair. He bent over and rubbed his temples unsure how he had been put in charge of this train wreck. He would have to find some way to make this plan work; the thought of taking Raven out did not sit well with him. He could not abandon his friend so easily. There had to be a way to rescue her from the abyss. If he could rescue Terra, he could rescue Raven. He just needed a plan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V: The Assault**

Beast Boy pulled himself up on the island's rocky shore in sea turtle form. He went ahead to check out the island. He needed to make sure Raven and Gregory were together before Robin's group could try the underwater entrance. The Tower was all ablaze with light illuminating the whole island. Beast Boy looked up into the clear night sky. The stars were still out and a breeze blew the salty air lightly around him. At least there would be no storms this time.

Beast Boy morphed back into his human form and walked towards the Tower. He knew there was no use in sneaking around. Gregory knew exactly when he would arrive.

Beast Boy stopped in his tracks. Raven and Gregory were together. Gregory stood in front of Raven with his skull staff. Raven, or what appeared to be Raven, was mounted on her Nightmare; its gray coat shown dully in the Tower lights. Her head was tilted forward and her hair lightly swirled around her head in the soft night breeze. She wore a leather vest, black knickers with bare feet.

It was what was surrounding the pair that made Beast Boy's heart sink. About a dozen ghostly horsemen in various stages of decay stood in the darkness. Their bones glowed inside the shadows of what they had once been. Each horseman had a bow with knocked arrow. They appeared to wear leather skins and had an odd cap that culminated with a slightly hooked crest.

"It's the Scythians," Beast Boy said to himself. Gregory had a vicious sense of humor to summon his former comrades from their long rest.

Beast Boy raised his communicator to his mouth. "Tell the eagle the prize is spotted. Hold your position," he whispered into his communicator. That would send Robin on his way and hold his group. He had a sudden inspiration.

Beast Boy drew a deep breath and boldly stepped forward towards Raven, Gregory and their ghostly defenders. He could hear the ghosts of the Scythians laugh at his boldness as the fixed their arrows on him.

Gregory watched as Beast Boy approached them. What a damn fool, he wasn't even going to change into something more menacing. This was going to be easy. "Take aim." He instructed his minions.

"Proud servants of Rome," Beast Boy called out to the ghostly horsemen. "It is me Garfield the _Defensor_. Hold your fire." Beast Boy held his position trying to express some form of authority over them. He hoped these long dead souls would recognize him.

The horseman slowly lowered their bows. Beast Boy smiled to himself in triumph. "_Bericus_ and decedents of Attila I will speak with your leader," he said in a commanding voice. The horseman removed their arrows from their bows and looked back at the one they served.

Gregory gasped in horror as his grip over these spirits slipped away. He thought it would be an ironic twist to have the men who had once ridden with Beast Boy into battle on that Italian field so long ago destroy him. How could Beast Boy have command over them with just words? "Raise your bows," Gregory cried out frustration. The ghostly riders did not respond to his command and continued to stare at Raven.

Raven kept her head lowered as she smiled to herself. Gregory was such an idiot. He could have chosen any other spirits. Instead he had summoned those who would be more loyal to Beast Boy than to himself.

"I'll take care of this," she said to her partner. She kicked her heals back and _Sol Palus_ strode forward passing through several of the ghostly riders. Their mounts reared up as the Dark Queen and her mount passed through them.

Beast Boy held his breath. He had some hope he could talk his way out of this after disarming Gregory's spirits. Raven stopped several feet in front of him, her head was still bowed. Beast Boy took a step back as the Nightmare's glaring red eyes focused on him. Beast Boy's heart sank when she looked up; they were gone, Raven's purple eyes were gone!

Raven smiled; her eyes had had the affect she had hoped for. Beast Boy stood dumbfounded. "What is it you seek Garfield?" she taunted her former friend. "Your cause is hopeless. I will crush you and cast you and the others into the deepest parts of hell."

Beast Boy stood his ground. "No, there is always hope. Even in the darkest hours we always had hope and each other." Beast Boy countered. "When your father came we didn't give up. We fought for our friends and for you. I don't believe you can't remember that Raven."

"I am not Raven," she replied. "I am _Atra Regina_ (the Dark Queen) and I will rule this realm."

"No," Beast Boy quickly countered. "You are Raven, my friend, the person who always cared for her friends even if she wouldn't admit it. It's not too late to come back Raven."

Raven paused as Beast Boy's words sank in. Somewhere in her cold soul something cried out, but it was too far buried in her to have any power and its voice slowly deadened in the black caverns of her mind.

Raven looked down. Beast Boy watched in anticipation; could he turn her?

Raven squeezed her legs together and pulled Sol Palus' mane encouraging him to turn around. She kicked her heals and urged her mount to a slow trot through the ghostly horsemen who awaited her command.

Raven turned around to face Beast Boy; her yellow eyes focused on him.

"_Eradico_ (Destroy him)," she coolly announced.

Beast Boy gritted his teeth; he had failed. Now it was time to make a statement. He morphed into T-rex and let out a roar. The Scythians' mounts reared up in fright. The ghostly riders fought to regain control. Beast Boy lunged forward attempting to drive off Gregory's minions before they recovered. Beast Boy felt a small smidgen of hope as he scattered the horseman nearest him.

The first of the Scythian arrows hit Beast Boy's right flank. He cried out in pain then turned to that side as the next volley hit him. The arrows were bright orange, like hot cinders that burned when they hit his skin. Beast Boy cried out again then lunged forward scattering the riders. Another volley hit him in the flank. They were toying with him. Each direction he turned they hit him in the flank. The pain was getting more intense. Where the hell were the others!

Beast Boy stumbled backwards then fell unable to get up. Mas and Minos flashed past him in a vain attempt to keep the deadly ghost riders away from their fallen leader. Speedy returned his own volleys but his arrows passed through the attackers and had no effect. The Scythians drew their fiery hooked swords and screamed in triumph as they closed in on their fallen foe.

"NO!" Terra screamed in rage. She raised her arms into the air and called a hail of meteorites from the skies above her. They streaked downward in a cloud and smashed heavily into the oncoming riders. Wailing cries of men and terrorized horses filled the air as the ground boiled under Terra's spell. Gregory's spirit horde was utterly destroyed.

Mas and Minos looked up in horror as they saw Terra's meteorites quickly descend upon them. The twins dodged and darted as the ghostly horsemen surrounding them succumbed to Terra's onslaught. They needed shelter.

"_Ven conmingos_," Mas tugged on his brother's hand. Raven had extended a dark shield over herself and Gregory. They could seek shelter under it then make their escape when Terra's meteorites stopped falling.

The twins entered Raven's dark void. They looked out across Raven's shield; there was a strange unnatural silence. The two turned around as a sense of foreboding over took them. They looked directly into the eyes of Raven's Nightmare. Wails and shrieks filled their ears.

Gregory was on them in a second. He kicked Minos in the groin bending him over in pain and breaking his contact with his brother. A quick swipe to the head and he was out. Mas lasted a second longer before he too was felled by Gregory's skull staff.

Terra fell to her knees next to Beast Boy as the meteorite impacts slowed to a halt. A fine dust shrouded the island. "Beast Boy, speak to me, please," she pleaded with him to respond.

Beast Boy's eyes fluttered open. "Sebastian was right," he whispered to her. "A dozen Scythians are worth a hundred men," he forced out a short laugh. Terra looked at him unsure what he was talking about. Speedy stood over the pair equally puzzled by his remarks.

Beast Boy saw the confusion in his friends faces. "Another secret," he whispered to them. "I'll tell you about it later, when I come back from Gaul. Sebastian and I have an imperial banquet to attend." Beast Boy's eyes closed as a smile passed over his face. His breathing became deep and restful. In his mind he was riding his horse up a short grass-lined hill. Sebastian was in front of him mounted on a fine stallion riding at full gallop, his red cape billowing and snapping behind him. On the hill above them Augustus stood on a stunning white stallion with his purple cape fluttering in the wind.

"Beast Boy, don't go," Terra desperately whispered to her fallen love. Tears of anger filled her eyes. She slowly stood up and looked through the dust towards Raven and Gregory. Their dark shield continued to hold.

"You're going to pay for this you bitch." Terra raised her hands and began walking towards her opponents. She was going to take them out or die trying.

Every rock, boulder and stone near her rose up, levitated briefly then flew violently at her opponents. They clanged, banged and broke upon Raven's shield with no affect. Terra screamed in frustration. The ground began to shake violently under them.

"Stop it Terra," Bumble Bee swooped down and firmly grabbed onto her shoulder trying desperately to get her attention. "You're going to take down the whole city. Stop it for Christ's sake!"

Terra relented and the ground slowly came to a rest. The girls looked at their shielded opponents. Bumble Bee decided it was time to call Robin. Everything had gone horribly wrong. Terra stared at her adversaries burning with frustration and anger.

"Robin, half the team's down," Bumble Bee yelled into the communicator as her adrenaline kicked in. "We need….to…" She looked up and froze in mid-sentence unable to complete her thought. Terra looked up in shock as she too saw the abomination rising over the tower in front of them.

A large skeletal form cleared the tower; its wings stretched out beyond the confines of the Tower's edges. A great unholy cry erupted from the bone dragon. Bumble Bee's communicator exploded as Terra covered her ears trying to press out the piercing scream from this horrible monster.

It began to descend on the remaining Titans as they stood mesmerized by the giant lumbering beast. The dragon's mighty jaws opened and a black cloud erupted from its mouth and covered the island with a vile stench. Terra, Bumble Bee and Speedy tried to cover their mouths and noses as the smell of death filled their lungs. The world spun out control as they collapsed onto the rocky shore. That was the last thing any of them could remember as their minds passed into shadow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI: The Shadows Bite**

Robin and Starfire floated abovethe ocean on the other side of the island. They had just gotten the signal to proceed from Beast Boy. Aqualad dove down into the dark ocean to try and access the tower's underwater launching area. Robin had given him a water-proof code breaker in case Raven changed the access codes.

"Your code's not working," Aqualad responded to his friends. "I'm hooking up the code breaker." A few tense moments passed. "Got it, the gate's open."

Starfire plunged the pair into the cool ocean water as they quickly made their way towards the entrance. Within minutes they erupted into the underwater launch pool under the Tower. The wet pair joined Aqualad. Seawater dripped profusely from them. Robin turned towards Starfire and stared at her wet body for a brief second.

"Ok let's go," Robin said as he and Aqualad broke out into a sprint. Starfire flew behind them as a feeling of dread began to creep over her. Everything was quiet, too quiet.

Robin and Aqualad paused at the tunnel entrance that lead back up to the tower. It was surprisingly dark. Robin tried to bring the lights up but they did not respond.

"Starfire, a little light please," Robin asked. Starfire obliged and the group entered the tunnel.

The three quickly pushed forward; a dim flickering light shown ahead of them. Starfire slowed to a halt unnerved by it. Robin and Aqualad pressed on.

Both halted when they discovered the source of the dim light. Three large blood red candles were placed on the floor. Their flames flickered slowly in the tunnel. Robin and Aqualad looked at each other not sure what to make of them. Starfire halted unable to move forward.

Robin noticed Starfire wasn't keeping up with them and turned to see what had happened. "Come on Starfire, we don't have much time."

Starfire nodded her head then reluctantly approached the candle light. She halted again when something on the walls caught her attention.

Robin saw Starfire's eyes fill with horror. "What's the matter?"

"The shadows," was all she could say.

"Huh?" Robin and Aqualad looked over to the walls. Their shadows had taken on ominous forms. Within a slit second they had leaped out from the wall and latched onto both of them. The boys screamed in pain as their shadows consumed them. Robin reached out towards Starfire as a cold paralysis began to sweep over his body. "Run!" was all he could muster before he became completely engulfed in dark matter.

Starfire took a cautious step towards her entangled friends. Then she felt a painfully cold touch on her. She looked down as her shadow latched onto her leg. Starfire shrieked in fear then let out a quick volley. Her eyes were overwhelmed by the green flash. The shadow's icy touch weakened and she quickly pulled away and retreated back down the tunnel towards the pool.

Her heart raced as she felt her way down the pitch black tunnel, urged on by the terror of her own shadows pursuing her. Starfire emerged alone from the tunnel and turned around hoping to see her friends following behind her. She waited and listened for them but could only hear her panicked breathing.

The walls began to shake violently as pieces of the roof fell into the pool. Starfire spread her legs trying to keep from falling over. Slowly the shaking began to subside. She quickly turned back to the tunnel; she had half expected to see a horde of shadows emerge from it.

Her communicator burst to life causing her to jump with fright. Bumble Bee's strained voice crackled over the air way.

"Robin, half the team's down! We need…to…" Then there was static.

Starfire engaged her communicator. "Bumble Bee; Robin and Aqualad are….missing. What is going on?" She awaited a reply but heard only static. In an instant she decided to check on the others. She plunged into the water and made her way back to the surface.

She lifted herself over the ocean surface and took several deep breaths to try steady her nerves before she pushed on. She was desperately seeking any help feeling suddenly very alone and scared. There was no sign of her friends.

The tower lights illuminated a frightening scene below her. Raven and Gregory had her friends lined up on the ground. All of them were covered with a black substance except for their heads. Starfire gasped as she realized she was the only one left.

Raven looked up into the sky sensing someone was watching them. She immediately spotted Starfire hovering high above her.

"Stop her," she quickly commanded.

Starfire was momentarily frozen unable to move. This had all gone so horribly wrong. That's when she felt a presence behind her. Somehow her body instinctively dove down as the blackened acrid breath of the bone dragon passed over her. She turned around and saw the wicked beast as it let out a horrible screech of frustration.

Starfire's ears rang with pain. She had to make a decision; stand or flee. With great reluctance she flew off into the night, wholly defeated.

**End Part II**


End file.
